Vohantex
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See Vohantex (AU). ---- |weight = 210000 lbs |main_colour = Green |secondary_colour = Yellow }} Vohantex (Or XDA50) '''is a name given to a robotic tank made in the United States by ASWS. Once just a simple robot with a little personality, he eventually gained one quickly from interaction with his creators. Background Physical description Being a tank, he is naturally big in size and armed to the teeth with weapons. His main gun is larger than a normal tank cannon due to it firing 155mm rounds. The gun also features a large muzzle break with a sighting device. There is also sidebars that appear on the left and right side of his barrel that can change in color. See Trivia for what color represents what. His overall armor is composed primarily of Osmonic Titanium Alloy with interwoven carbon nanotubes. this makes his armor incredibily tough, far more tough than most tanks. It is however rather thick in various places most notably the front. This allows Vohantex to take incredible amounts of punishment. His turret also features two hidden eyes behind a thick Vitalite cover which fake eyes are holographically projected. He also features ears to show additional emotion. Vohantex is primarily powered by an internal fusion reactor. This fuel source provides most of Vohantex's electrical power and allows him to stay in combat for long periods of time without refueling. He still however needs to occasionally "sleep" in order to recharge his batteries which are present for redundency. He can also utilize a backup engine fueled by Hydrodiesel, a fuel efficient but extremely volotile fuel source. He only uses the engine in the event he is struck by an Electromagnetic Pulse that can easily disrupt his electrical systems For locomotion, Vohantex has two large tank tracks which are abnormally wide. Each track is powered by either two electric motors and the backup Hydrodiesel engine, the electric motors are incredibily powerful allowing Vohantex to travel at over 120 MPH. which is terrifyingly fast for such a heavy tank. Using his Hydrodiesel engine however allows him to travel at a more slower pace of 45 MPH. History ''Creation'' ''At some point, ASWS created a self-learning A.I from scratch to prove it was possible. The A.I was soon used in a modified tank, designated '''XDA50, to see how the A.I would react accordingly. This huge gamble nearly ended in disaster when it went out of control due to unfamiliarity with his tank body, this meant that the robot has to be isolated to allow it to adapt to controlling its tank.'' After many months, XDA50 eventually adapted to controlling its robot tank body and started to learn at an alarming rate. XDA50 soon developed emotion, something ASWS did not anticipate. They quickly modify the tank's turret to express emotion, most notably eyes, ears and the abilitiy to speak. XDA50 liked to modifications ''Meeting VOTE-X ''Weeks after his modifications were installed, he met Vote-X who was recently introduced into the ASWS Forces. Which XDA50 quickly showed Vote-X the locations in the base as well as telling him some rules he had to follow since he was a robot. ''Regaining back past memories'' One day, XDA50 heard a sound coming from Vote-X's living quarters. When it went to check out what was the sound, it noticed Vote-X was suddenly behaving differently. When asked what happened, Vote-X said it was nothing which XDA50 really wanted to know what happened. Vote-X revealed a special round and wanted to test it on himself. XDA50 agreed to test it for him and shot the round at Vote-X which splashed a blob of adhesive that adhered Vote-X to the ground. XDA50 was at first concerned, but then it started to laugh a little. It admits that the round looks fun to shoot when suddenly it had a flash of memories it did not have before. At first, spazzing out briefly before calming down. WHen Vote-X asked if it knew the robot named "'Vohantex'". It said, "Yes, that is my name.". Vote-X was filled with joy and tried to hug a friend who got his memories back, only to realize he was still stuck in adhesive and fell over. Vohantex, once the XDA50 minutes ago, asked what happened and why does Vote-X look different. Vote-X told Vohantex he will explain everything once he is freed from the adhesive. After Vote-X explains everything, Vohantex was in awe about what has happened. Vote-X has a plan to leave ASWS but requires Vohantex to continue to act as if he was still his old self. Vohantex agreed to do so as necessary. ''"Acquiring" Spitfire ''Sometime after Vohantex got back his memories, he asked Vote-X if the others could regain their memories. Vote-X claims its possible although he wouldn't try to do so for Drakojet as Vote-X found out Drakojet's backstory was (which shocked him) and thinks its best Drakojet stays the way he is in the timeline they are in. So Vote-X suggests that their next option was to get Spitfire her memories back. Though when they found Spitfire they were surprised Spitfire already had her memories back, which Spitfire was equally surprised they too had their memories back. When Vohantex asked how she got her memories back, she says its best they do not know. ''The Renegade'' After much planning, Vote-X, Vohantex, and Spitfire met up and renegaded from ASWS in the only option available. Going out the loud way. Once they blasted through all the security that stood in their way, they quickly fled while they destroyed reinforcements sent towards them while Vote-X rides on Vohantex. Once they were in the clear, Vote-X quickly got rid of his radar tracker along with the other's radar tracker. ''Encountering Reece, Wall-Z, and Zeve ''While trying to get out of the city limits without attracting too much attention, they encounter a Wall-E robot with am orange and grey color scheme who was apparently trying to find them. Despite the robot trying to explain who he was, they did not trust the robot, nor do they want to take any chances and attack him. Vohantex manage to get a clean shot and fire an adhesive round at the robot, stopping him in his tracks. Before the others could continue attacking the robot, the robot suddenly switched colors and revealed himself as Reece. They immediately stand down and apologize to him. Soon afterward, Wall-Z and Zeve arrive who were chasing after Reece. After getting Reece free from the adhesive, Vote-X suggested to going together as a group. Vohantex happily agreed though Reece was hesitant at first. Vohantex promise he wouldn't try and constantly try to stick him down like he usually did, this along with some explanation and some sense knocked into him changed Reece's mind and he agreed to continue with them as a group. ''Acquiring the ASWS Truck ''After the group got together, they had to find a base they would live in, as well as a place to hide in the event ASWS tries to search for them. Vote-X remembered he once saw a massive truck in an ASWS facility not too far from where they are which would make the perfect mobile base and tells the rest about it. Vohantex was concerned about the usable space, Vote-X assures that there will be plenty of space for everyone. Soon after all of them agreed and set off to steal the truck Upon reaching the facility that stored the truck, Vohantex took down some of the security there through nearly immobilized from an anti-tank round to his treads. Though due to lack of coordination they didn't manage to get away unnoticed. Once everyone was onboard the truck, they proceed to drive out of the city though not before destroying countless buildings and overpasses due to Vote-X panicking to activate the external cameras to see where they were going. While ASWS was blabbering on the news, Vohantex noted that the name ASWS referred to them as "The Gang" sounded like a good name for their little group. While the others were not thrilled about the name, Vohantex argued it sounds better than "The Bots". The rest agreed to the name regardless. Sometime later, Spitfire and Reece fight over leadership of The Gang while the others watch them fight it out. Vohantex voted that Spitfire would win the fight while Vote-X voted for Reece, though Reece won the fight easily. Which leadership was given to Reece afterward while Vote-X gave up his second in command position to Zeve. ''YAF-ARH encounter'' After some missions, The Gang decided to explore a ruined ASWS facility they destroyed previously in search of parts they could use. While Vohantex was searching for scrap metal, he heard Reece scream who burst into laughter because he never knew Reece could scream like that. Though things got serious soon after he finds out that Reece was being chased by a giant robot spider tank. After the robot spider tank revealed itself, who was YAF-ARH, the gang attacked after refusing to surrender. Vohantex was surprised his armor-piercing rounds were ricocheting off YAF-ARH's armor so he decided to retreat to wait for the opportunity to get close. Though Spitfire quickly tried her sonic pulsers on YAF-ARH, who shoots one of his plasma graviton cannon at her. With Spitfire severely wounded, Vohantex took this opportunity and rammed YAF-ARH while emptying his shells into him which still did nothing. In retaliation, YAF-ARH fired his S-Hedsive cannon at Vohantex. Vohantex was caught off guard and was promptly stuck firmly to the ground through some of the adhesives was covering his head. When YAF-ARH swapped targets Vohantex tries to break free but he could barely move an inch and couldn't turn his head or cannon, this caused Vohantex to panic and struggles with all his strength but was quickly exhausted and he had to wait for help. After being freed from the S-Hedsive by Vote-X that held him in place and escaping. Vohantex was repaired from any damage from his attempted struggle by Vote-X. Vohantex had a nightmare of what happened recently and abruptly awoke in a panic though he calms down quickly. ''Capture, escape and YAF-ARH's destruction'' At one point, Reece leads The Gang to an assault on ASWS's HQ. Though things quickly turn for the worse as ASWS anticipated their arrival. WIth Vohantex held by heavy restraints as well as a restraint that held his barrel in place. Sometime later they break free from their cells, with Vohantex having his restraints painfully removed. While escaping, YAF-ARH confronts them and started to fire his S-Hedsive cannon to stop them. Vohantex frantically tries to dodge the attacks but was eventually hit by a blob of S-Hedsive. Vohantex started to panic but quickly calms down. While Reece, who was in his super form, battled YAF-ARH. While efforts of freeing Vohantex's tracks is taking longer than usual, Vote-X manage to free Vohantex's turret from the adhesive. Just in time too as they noticed YAF-ARH being in a severely damaged state, which all of them quickly focused all of their attacks into YAF-ARH who was quickly destroyed once and for all. ''Zeve's capture, rescue and Reece's fate'' At one point, Zeve was captured by ASWS who wanted infomation about her. While the others manage were stealthily finding Zeve, Vohantex stood on guard next to Thompson who was in his jet mode as he was their escape vehicle. After an alarm is sounded, Vohantex noticed numerous cannons deploying from the walls. After realizing the projectiles they were shooting were adhesive rounds, Vohantex tried his best to prevent the adhesive rounds from hitting Thompson but some manage to stick Thompson down. As the gang arrived, Vohantex infomed them that Thompson is stuck and needs the adhesive to be removed. As they try to remove the adhesive, ASWS soldier show up to confront the gang with Vohantex providing cover for most of the gang. After a prolonged fight, they manage to remove the adheisve that held Thompson down and boarded onto him. Though while doing so a ASWS soldier fired a rocket at them. Though the rocket missed and caused a massive chain reaction that killed the ASWS soldiers. Before the fireball reached the gang, Reece ran towards the fireball and used the Chaos Force to stop the fireball from engulfing them. Vohantex wanted to get Reece in but had no choice but to watch as he Force pushes Zeve and later the jet out of harms way as he is engulfed in flames. Passed away and became one with the Chaos Force. Final assault and untimely death After much grief over Reece's death, the rest of the gang set out to undo the timeline once and for all. With some preperations they were ready to assault the ASWS Daedalus after Thompson confirmed it's location. As the gang took off while in Thompson's jet mode, Vohantex was getting nervous about the final assault due to them facing the entire ASWS force. Though he notices they are rather high up in the sky, in which Vote-x told him that they were going to assault the ship from above via a High altitude-low opening jump, HALO Jump. Once above the ship the gang jumped out of Thompson while Thompson himself turned into an missile truck. Despite a successful jump, ASWS manage to detect the gang early above their ship and started to fire at them with anti air weapons. Vohantex's parachute, due to it being larger, was shredded by the anti air weapons and fell faster towards the ship. Vohantex tries his best to slow himself down but he gets hit by an surface to air missile, severly wounding him. Though he wasn't alive for long as he crashed into the ship, subsequently killing him on impact. Armament Main Cannon His main gun is the Excalibur 155mm Autocannon. An Autocannon that utilizes an intentional slamfire design which allows for a rather high rate of fire. Capable of firing at well over 120 RPM, the weapon is needlessly fast but does mean that he can easily unleash a salvo of shells faster than any other cannon. He can carry up to 30 shells, ranging from High explosive, Armour piercing and his personal favorite, the AD-A5 Shells. Secondary Weapons Despite not having a coaxial machine gun mount, he does have secondary weapons that can be mounted and stored within him. Weapons that could be mounted can vary from a regular machine gun to an experimental railgun. Personality As XDA50 When he was the XDA50 tank, he possesses little personality and only follows direct instructions. Only having problems and asking questions about things he is unfamiliar with. As Vohantex Vohantex has a very cheerful personality and rather playful for a bot of his type. He is also somewhat cocky at times and often will taunt others. Because of this he always ends up in trouble. This isn't helped as Vohantex is also known for pulling off sticky pranks on others, but as to avoid as much attention as possible he only does it on robots that he knows won't really get him into trouble. He enjoys offroading regularly, whether it be on sand or muddy terrain. Due to his immense weight, he will get stuck in the mud from time to time and will require outside help. Relationships (More information added later) VOTE-X Abrams Initially, VOTE-X Abrams met him in his XDA50 state. Though after getting Vohantex to fire an adhesive round to restore his memories, the two were the same best friends they knew. Despite this he frequently targets VOTE-X for laughs with his adhesive rounds. Also VOTE-X Abrams is Vohantex's main mechanic in the even something goes wrong with him. Drakojet The two never seen eye to eye much, mostly due to Drakojet being deployed on missions frequently. After Vohantex renegades from ASWS, he has been a threat to the Gang and often proved hard to fight due to Drakojet's ability to transform into a fighter jet. Spitfire Despite the fact the two keeps pulling off pranks on one another, the two are great friends. Vohantex always respects Spitfire and will often not doubt her decisions, though her Sonic Pulsers makes Vohantex cautious around her if she is in fustration. Tobison Alkno Vohantex's former squad leader, while he never liked Tobison Alkno due to his strict behavior, he has learned many things from him. And because Tobison's memories wasn't altered he knew he could trust Tobison to provide intel of any ASWS intel that can help the Gang. Trivia * Vohantex is loosely based on the Challenger 2 main battle tank. * The sidebars on his barrel changes to a specific color. The color is as follows: ** White is displayed either when he is asleep or at idle. ** Red is displayed when he is angry, frustrated or surprised. ** Blue is displayed when he is scared, worried or upset. ** Yellow is displayed when he is happy or excited. ** Purple is displayed when he is in pain. * Being 105 tonnes and capable of traveling at 120 MPH (193 KM/H), he is far heavier than most tanks in real life and is faster than any other tank in real life. * Funnily enough, he receives the most pain when hitting him directly in the eyes while he doesn't feel any pain if his ears get damaged, further emphasizing that his ears are nothing more than showing more expressions. ** This is odd as the eyes that appear on his turret is nothing more than an OLED display. * Since Vohantex uses a 155mm cannon as opposed to a regular cannon ranging from 105mm to 120mm, he could be considered as a Self Propelled Artillery. ** But Vohantex is not suitable for this role as the elevation limit on his main cannon is very limited. Category:Robots Category:ASWS Robots Category:Males